


Chaotic Neutral

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Honestly this is just Jeremy being Jeremy except without the threat of death, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Like come on he's such a chaotic neutral its insane, chaotic neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: Chaotic Neutral:Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society.





	Chaotic Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that Jeremy isn't a chaotic neutral irl. I just put it in the immortal FAHC verse.
> 
> This isn't beta'd so if it sucks I'm sorry. I wrote it in like two hours.

Chaotic Neutral:  
Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jeremy didn’t necessarily mean to kill himself the first time it happened. Not that most people do, mean to kill themselves that is, or that most people do it multiple times. Jeremy just gets curious, and he has everything he needs to test his curiosities, so why not say fuck it and just see what happens?

Which is what he does. Repeatedly.

See, Jeremy was convinced that he could somehow rewire Matts computer to make the microwave ding every time he pressed enter on the keyboard. It was almost a success as well. Jeremy just about had the wiring perfect when something flickered and next thing he knew, he was being electrocuted.

A few hours later, once Jeremy had finished recovering and the fact that he shared the immortal gift with his friends had fully sunk in with all three of them, he found himself being forced to admit how exactly he got electrocuted. His story was finished with Trevor and Matt muttering a small, simultaneous, “why?”

“I don’t know, cause why not? It’d be funny!” Jeremy simply shrugged before walking away in search for food. Turns out, this whole coming back from the dead thing really tires you out.

Jeremy’s habit of messing with his friends ‘just cause he could’ increased tenfold when they joined the Fake AH Crew and Jeremy was promoted to the main six. 

Jeremy would occasionally offer to help Jack put groceries away, only to pick up what the redhead had just put away and put it back in the bag. Jack would usually notice pretty quickly, but one time Jeremy managed to keep up the act for a whole two minutes before she realised what he was doing. Despite the scolding he got, he took a moral victory. With each short joke from Gavin, a pair of golden sunglasses were thrown out of a window or hid underneath a couch. Each time Ryan couldn’t find his mask or a bottle of face paint, he immediately went to Jeremy and shot the lad in the head before going on the search for the hidden items. Michael quickly takes up the practice of never laying his minigun out of sight ever again as the last two times he ended up with a god awful orange and purple weapon for a week while Jeremy refused to give up the original mini guns location. Geoff walks into his closet every once in awhile to find that all of his suits have been replaced by a single suit in some outrageous pattern or color. The original suits always appear back by the end of the day and Geoff promptly gets rid of whatever creation he was forced to wear that day. The only ones he ever kept were a bright neon pink one and a hawaiian print one that matched Jack's favorite shirt, which made her very happy.

Jeremy willingly agrees to whatever stupid dare the others put him up to. He’s probably had severe burns on every part of his body at some point, he’s accidentally drowned about eight times and he’s pretty sure there isn’t a bone that he hasn’t broken. Jeremy will throw himself in virtually any situation with nothing but a loud laugh and a wink in the direction of his crew.

Jeremy was also the first to tell the others to knock it off whenever he noticed Jack or Geoff starting to get genuinely annoyed by the antics. He’d slap Gavin in the side of the head and throw an arm around Michaels waist to get them to concentrate on what was supposed to be happening regardless of the fact that just five minutes ago he’d been about to join in.

Jeremy Dooley was a flash of orange and purple spreading nothing but mayhem throughout Los Santos simply because he could and he was bored. Citizens would see a shadow jumping across rooftops in the night, hear echos of a familiar laugh coming from the center of an explosion, they’ll catch glimpses of a white cowboy hat out of a window as it speeds past them, the cops coming quickly after.

 

Jeremy lived a life that skimmed on the line between peaceful and insane, never quite existing in one for to long before going back to the other. He’s curious, and easily bored, it only makes sense really.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr : https://charlie-keagan.tumblr.com/  
> Commission me : https://goo.gl/forms/2iWXPpsFdQ63t5at2


End file.
